Peter Sam
Peter Sam is the fourth narrow-gauge engine on the Skarloey Railway. When working on the Mid Sodor Railway, he was known as Stuart, named after his builders, Kerr Stuart. He is named after Mr. Peter Sam, who was the controller of the railway. Bio Peter Sam was built in 1920 and worked on the Mid Sodor Railway until Sir Charles Topham Hatt brought both him and Sir Handel to the Skarloey Railway to work with Rheneas. It was Peter Sam who spoke to Toby at the station as they were waiting for their passengers to get into their trains. Peter Sam was one of the engines who did not like the newcomer named Rusty. He was later seen with Sir Handel who told him about that half of his train was missing in action. They find Rusty and the trucks in an accident at the station down the hill from the bridge. The engines were then greeted by The Duke of Sodor on his visit to the railway after traveling on Edward's special train. Peter Sam and the other engines on the Skarloey Railway helped out during the storm. He carried the goods train back to the station as the others took the townspeople to meet Stepney at the NWR interchange of Crovan's Gate. Peter Sam was very early at the crash site of Duncan's accident and was the target of his attitude which the Scottish engine got the blowout after his accident that morning. Peter Sam helped him all the way to the next station when Duncan broke his right cylinder. In the third episode to the mini-series, Peter Sam talked to James about Duncan's displeasure of more passenger trains and the rumor that 78018 is going to stay on the NWR to do passenger and freight runs after his test run. This had happened after Barry rescued the red tender engine because of his failed injector. He was with the other engines in Ode to George Carlin when he said about liveries not being too long which was said by The Thin Controller. He, Skarloey, Rusty, Ivo Hugh, Duke, Sir Handel and Rheneas were stunned to see Duncan in the yellow livery of the series being held on the television. He later rescued Ivo Hugh's passenger train and talked to him about the duty of care shared by engine and crew. Later he, Duke and Sir Handel were asked to stay behind at the sheds to help discuss with Charles Hatt the subject of the little known Andreas, back on Mid-Sodor for the latters TV documentary. Basis His Talyllyn counterpart is Edward Thomas, his basis was not built until 1921. Appearances: Episodes: * Season 1 - New Beginnings * Season 2 - Whispers (seen as Stuart, does not speak) and Diesels and Dukes * Season 3 - Storm Report (does not speak) and Rescue Mission (cameo) * Season 4 - Hard Work * Barry the Rescue Engine - Back on Track * Season 5 - Little Western Legacy (cameo) and One of a Kind (mentioned) * Season 1 STMY - Tornado, Ode to George Carlin and Duty of Care * Season 2 STMY - Arrogance, Mistrust, Last Straw (does not speak), Confidence (cameo) * Couriers and Concerns - Bumps in the Night (cameo) Voice Actor * Oliver Duck (STMY: Season 1 - STMY: Season 2 Part 1) Gallery PeterSam.jpg PeterSamPromo.jpg|Promo peter_sam___complete_by_wildnorwester-d8l9t7l.png stuartshot_by_wildnorwester-d8lcddh.png Category:Characters Category:Steam engines Category:Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Island of Sodor Category:Saved Engines Category:Narrow Gauge